


red dream

by kanaru



Series: ghost stories [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Dreamlike, Horror, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Same School AU, Suicide, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24198397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanaru/pseuds/kanaru
Summary: Sawamura found himself in a dream-like world that quickly morphed into a tormenting nightmare.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: ghost stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754161
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	red dream

**Author's Note:**

> This was a 3AM drabble and I'm not sure if it will make sense to other people but I'll add an explanation in the end notes just incase!
> 
> Also, please take note of warnings in the tags!

“Sawamura, your notes!” Yui called after her classmate, following the young man through the doors. Sawamura turned to face her, mildly surprised.

“Oh! Sorry, you didn’t have to chase me,” he apologized with a sheepish quirk to his lips. 

She simply laughed in response, handing him the scrappy pieces of paper. Her cheeks deepened into a soft rose complexion, earthy eyes glancing away. “I’ll see you for lunch, okay?”

“Of course.”

Sawamura watched her as she hurried up the hallway, barely aware of how his surroundings grew quieter. Feeling a strange texture to the notes in his hands, he looked down. They were soaked through in red, tangibly damp as though the substance was somewhat fresh.

Blood? he wondered, not before the realization sank in and a sharp gasp left him, letting go of the stained paper. As the weighted sheets hit the floor, he stared wide-eyed with a chilled sweat beading at his nape.

“What…” 

Sawamura’s eyes drew up to the doorway of his classroom, his feet moving before his mind caught up. As he reached the classroom, he looked to his desk. His nose scrunched at the abrupt burning scent filling his nose.

Taking a quick glance around him, he noticed that there wasn’t another voice in range. Not one. He was sure it was only the second period.

Sawamura gulped painfully, his throat dry and scratchy. His desk matched his notes; red. 

Stepping towards the desk carefully, Sawamura tried his best to evaluate the situation logically. The only idea that came to his mind was that he was dreaming, his entire being indeed feeling disconnected and surreal. The idea took hold of him, and the fear diminished only slightly. It was enough, however, the muscles in his legs loosening enough to allow him to move towards the drenched and dripping desk. 

Sawamura stood over the blood, surveying the mess, and attempted to recall the last period. There was no such mess there before certainly, and if there was, surely another student or the teacher would have had their attention grabbed.

Detached from his motions, Sawamura reached to touch the substance. First, he felt the moist texture, and then he heard a voice.

_ “Did you hear about that third year?” _

“Daichi?”

Sawamura recoiled away from the desk short of breath, his frantic gaze meeting with familiar and comforting eyes. 

“Suga,” he managed, the need to force the words out caught by the other student. 

He narrowed his eyes at Sawamura and stepped forwards. “Hey, you do realize we’re meant to be in history, right?”

“History?” Sawamura blurted, not meaning to sound so horrified at the subject. History was his favorite. “Yes, of course. Sorry I got sidetracked…”

When he took his gaze away from Sugawara, he faced a ghastly visage of someone hauntingly familiar in a faraway memory. That horrifically disarrayed dark hair, those eyes corrupted by something inhumane. The boy parted his blood-stained lips and screamed.

“Daichi!” Sugawara called as he witnessed his friend noisily retreating through the classroom with a few desks and chairs flung out of the way before heading through the other door. 

_ “Did you hear about that third year?” _

_ “Yeah, people say he just snapped and went mad.” _

The hallway felt far too long as Sawamura’s chest constricted in exhaustion. The deathly cracks and rattling of the entity was gaining on him, so close,  _ so close _ .

_ “Do you know why this happened, Sawamura?” _

He stumbled into another classroom, the dark and sleeping outside letting in nothing more than the obscured gleam of the moon.

_ “I’m still waiting for you, Sawamura… don’t leave me,  _ **_don’t leave me here alone_ ** _.” _

“Enough!” Sawamura screamed at the door he had slammed behind him. He could still hear  _ it  _ breathing those ragged and rattled breaths. 

_ “I got rid of all of them for you, don’t you appreciate my effort?” _

All of them? Sawamura’s mind flashed to his friend’s faces, happy and oblivious to the horrors of the world. The gentle images were contorted into their bloody demise, their corpses filling his vision.

_ “They tried to get between us…” _

“K—Kuroo…” Sawamura felt himself say in a defeated and cracked rasp, the name not quite foreign on his tongue. “What have you done?”

_ “I did you a favor,”  _ the voice said in a desperate and anguished whisper.  _ “It was for you.” _

“Kuroo you’re not well, you need to stop—”

The door slammed and rattled against Sawamura’s face, pushing him away as a fiendish shriek sounded. He scurried back uselessly, staring at the door about to be broken off its hinges in a heat of fury.

“Daichi,” a voice whispered, kindly, and soothingly. He turned with a glimmer of hope to see Sugawara. “Don’t punish yourself.”

When Sawamura next opened his eyes, the school was returned to its former lively state. However, the classroom was empty, instilling fear back into the student. 

“Sa’amura.” 

He turned to the voice, a silky timbre he loved and sank into. Kuroo’s eyes were gentle and caring, his trademark smirk was instead shaped into a kind smile. 

“Kuroo,” Sawamura answered, relieved. His earlier encounter was slipping from his memory rapidly, as though it was nothing more than a fleeting dream. “I… had the strangest dream.”

“You still remember it?” He asked, dragging a chair out to lounge indolently on. 

“I was in school, and something was chasing me.”

“Yikes, you been watching those horror movies?”

“Shut up! I don’t get nightmares from movies.”

“Uh-huh, where have I heard that one before,” he drawled with a charming grin. “Who was chasing you?”

Sawamura stared at Kuroo, the name on the tip of his tongue and yet— “I have no idea. I don’t think it was human.”

“Sounds horrid,” Kuroo hummed as his gaze slipped to the window. “It’s a beautiful day to tell you some great news.” 

Daichi quirked a brow up, failing to resist a smirk as the excitement brewed in his stomach for the good news. “Great news for me or you? Because your great news sure is subjective.” 

Kuroo released his awful laugh and leaned back in his chair. “For both of us.”

Sawamura wasn’t sure how he missed the deep red stains painting Kuroo’s hands. He swallowed hard and objected from looking back to Kuroo’s face, his blood unbearably chilling blue. 

“It’s just me and you now.” 

They were no longer in the classroom, and instead on the roof of the school. Kuroo stood at the edge, dangerously close to just stepping off.

“Kuroo!” He screamed, racing closer towards him. “What the hell are you doing?!”

“You’ll understand later, I promise,” he assured with a collected tone. 

“No—“ Sawamura choked, his eyes stinging. “I don’t understand any of it! Why did you— why? Why did you do it?”

“They detested me, Sa’amura. They were going to separate us. But it’s fine now, they were only essential to look out for you before me. I’m here now, so you don’t need them.”

He leaned forwards threateningly.

“Stop!” He called desperately, succeeding in stalling him. “Listen— Kuroo, listen to me. Let’s just go home, okay? We’ll hang out and watch dumb movies like always.”

The police were closing in, just for a few more minutes and he would be caught. They were told to approach quietly without sirens to not alarm Kuroo, and Sawamura was told to go nowhere near him whatsoever.

As much as it killed Sawamura to act like everything was fine, deep down he wanted to kill Kuroo with his own two hands.

Sugawara, Asahi, Yui, Kiyoko. 

_ They’re out of the way. _

What happened to him? He was fine, he was a good guy, Sawamura even loved—

“Kuroo, let's go home,” Sawamura pleaded helplessly. “I forgive you.”

“Don’t leave me,” Kuroo murmured almost inaudibly. “Don’t leave me here alone.”

Kuroo allowed himself to fall, Sawamura’s scream lost in his deafening horror. 

He still loved him.

_ “Did you hear about that third-year related to those serial killings last month?” _

_ “Sawamura Daichi was it?” _

_ “Yeah, apparently he committed suicide last night at his home.” _

“Don’t punish yourself, Daichi.”

“If I had never fallen for him, you would all still be alive,” Sawamura croaked, defeated, and devoid of any drive to keep going.

“His actions were inevitable and were in no way in your control.”

Sawamura opened his eyes, and Sugawara was not in sight. He made his way out of the classroom into the vividly lit hallway, the golden beams of the sun gracing the wooden surfaces of the flooring. 

“Sawamura?” 

Turning to the voice, he met with the Kuroo he fell in love with, not an ounce of madness in his silver gaze. 

“I’m sorry I let this happen to you,” Sawamura said, stepping towards the taller student. “I’m sorry I didn’t realize sooner of what you were becoming.” 

Kuroo stood wordlessly, simply listening to Sawamura. 

There was a cool sensation in his palm, firm and deadly. Sawamura stood before Kuroo and reached up to meet his lips. “We’ll be together forever, just the two of us like this.” The blade sank into Kuroo’s chest and he let a small gasp slip, however, Sawamura stayed close in comfort as he felt Kuroo’s cheeks dampen against his own.

“There’ll be no one else between us,” Sawamura promised, feeling the hot tears bubble in his own squeezed eyes. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo had become obsessive over Sawamura and descended into a murderous madness to devoid Sawamura of all his friends. After Kuroo’s suicide, Sawamura followed after, and his soul became stuck in a cycle of purgatory due to his guilt of what happened.  
> In the end, he takes the blame for Kuroo’s downfall and promises to never leave him, retaining who Kuroo was when they first met.  
> *shrug* technically a happy ending if you forget about the circumstances haha... not to mention it wasn't even Sawamura's fault to take the blame.
> 
> It probably wasn't clear what was going on in the work itself! I don't normally write such dark themes, but I found it fun. Yandere Kuroo anyone?


End file.
